For the Love of a Muggle
by L. Reisert
Summary: WIP! Believing Severus is dead, Hermione decides to participate in a controversial new program and the MofM places her in the Witch Protection Program to live out her life as an oblivious muggle. Years later, can Severus ever win her back?


**For the Love of a Muggle**

**By: Cherrie  
Orignally written: January 30, 2004  
Revised: June 6, 2005  
Work-In-Progress**

* * *

Author's Notes: Hello readers! This is my first HG/SS fic, and my first HP fan fiction piece. Therefore, I am very much an amateur. I'm trying to stay with canon details, but I'm not a Harry Potter buff...yet. I promise to try to not to add any un-needed OCs, etc. Please go _easy_ on the reviews for now, though I would appreciate to be told if you spot dramatic run-on sentences, redundancy, and spelling/grammatical errors. Suggestions and plot bunnies for the fic are welcome. Thanks! **This chapter will be revised, probably a few more times within the next few days. Consider yourself warned. I am so sorry I haven't kept up with this story. I have changed the plot a little in an effort to make it more believable. Here's hoping you find the story improved.**

Short Summary: Long summary and brief plot outline found at the very bottom because it contains spoilers. Believing her love was lost to the final war against Voldemort, Hermione agrees to participate in the Witch/Wizard Protection Program to live out the rest of her life as a muggle. Years later, a heartbroken Severus is determined to win her back...but has to start from scratch and learn how to befriend and love a seemingly muggle woman.

Disclaimer: I stake no claim to any of the characters in this chapter. The rights to Harry Potter belong to the wonderful Ms. J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, Warner Brothers and so on. Please don't sue me, I write for my own pleasure and I don't own much in this world.

* * *

**Prologue**

It all started toward the end of the leaving feast and ball. That night was supposed to have been one of the most happily memorable experiences, marking the transition into the next phase of one's life. Well, it would certainly be memorable -- but no one would look back on that fateful night and rejoice. Though feverishly ill and violently shaking, eighteen-year old Hermione Granger stood her ground. _ Gryffindor courage...don't forsake me._ She scrunched her face at the sight and smell of a frightening mix of corpses of death eaters' and their victims' scattered among the front lawn of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. She cautiously held her wooden wand out in front of her, at a little less than arms length away from her body, ready to defend herself at a moment's notice. From a spot she deemed relatively safe, she scanned the endless sea of black that continued to flow through the entrance gate of her former school, looking for someone in particular.

_Professor Snape, where are you_? Over the past few months, Hermione had realized that she had developed feelings for the brooding, often angry man whom she often defended when her friends ranted and raved about his cruel treatment of them in class. She knew in her heart that there was no chance of him returning her feelings but still she stood out there, risky as it was, searching for him - looking for a sign that he was okay.

_Ms. Granger! _Hermione jerked her head toward the sound of her name and a strong arm yanked her down a long deserted corridor. Once they were out of sight, a dark, brooding figure clad in muddy raven colored robes planted a deep kiss on her lips. As he pressed her to his chest, Hermione felt a chill run up her spine -- her cheek had briefly brushed against the silver death eater mask her ex-potions professor, Severus Snape, wore around his neck.

"Wha..?" Hermione began to say, as she stared up at him, face flushed, lips bruised. Boy, was she breathing hard!

Severus cut her off, placing a long graceful finger to her lips. "Hermione," he said, sighing into her hair, breathing in her scent as if his very life depended on it, "there's a large probability that this is the last time we will see each other so I need to make my feelings known. I love you."

Burying her face deeper into his robes, a slight wave of relief flickered in her brown eyes, "Oh Severus! I never would have thought you'd feel the same way. I love you too."

"Hermione love, It's not over yet. Far from it, in truth," he sighed, and then added sternly, "You shouldn't be here. Why aren't you with the others?"

"I couldn't leave. Not yet. I had to know that you were at least still alive. I needed to see you once more."

Staring deep into her eyes, he almost gaped at the amount of love and affection that she felt for him. Kissing her chastely, he told her, "You must get out of Hogwarts! Go find Poppy and assist her. _Please._" His tone was such that would not tolerate any arguments from her. Still she stood there, wand in hand, clinging to him. He had been expecting her to run away, but that would not have been like his love. She would stay here even if it cost her her life. _No, I will not have her stay and be killed. _His eyes wearily bored into hers and he cried out, exasperated, careful to keep his voice down, "Why are you always so stubborn, you silly girl?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "I guess a part of you has rubbed off on me." If a smile was possible in their situation, Severus would have cracked one then.

Instead, clutching his left forearm, he groaned through gritted teeth, "Bloody Hell!"

"He's summoning you, isn't he?" Tears were forming in his love's eyes.

"Yes, the dark mark is burning. I fear for your life, love. Please go." It had been a statement, _not _a request. Hermione nodded and after another hurried kiss, fled from his arms, leaving Severus feeling as empty as ever.

_I shouldn't leave him like this. It's not in my character to leave. I'm know-it-all Hermione Granger, of course. But if my leaving now helps Severus focus better, I'll do it. _Hermione shook her head and wiped the tears from her eyes. She would be strong for him, praying to the Gods and Goddesses that he would return to her soon alive, and in one piece. Turning the corner, her steps quickened. _Passageway...passageway...Dumbledore's office...I must get there! The passage to the emergency shelter, it's adjacent to his... _A sudden blood-curdling scream from countless stories below broke her concentration and caused her to stumble on the staircase she was hastily climbing. Falling toward the floor, she collapsed...right into the outstretched arms of a Ministry Auror.

It had been five days since the Auror had apparated her there. There had been no change in her condition since she had been brought to the hospital. _Ah, St. Mungo's -- no place like it. _Hermione wrinkled her nose at the combined smell of the various types of muggle sanitizers that had been sprayed around her room too soon before her arrival. When she tried to open her eyes, her lashes fluttered, struggling profusely to get used to the light. _It's too bright in here. White-washed walls, no doubt. _ Focusing on the ceiling, her vision became steadily clearer.

"Mum! Dad!" Hermione exclaimed weakly wiping away any remaining signs of sleep with the undersides of her fingers. Two very welcome muggles scrambled from the nearby window to stand at her bed's side.

"Sweetie," Her mother's gentle hand caressed her cheek. "Thank goodness you are awake." Kissing Hermione's forehead, she smiled and glanced at her husband, who in turned glanced at their daughter, clearly concerned.

"How do you feel, kiddo? You gave us quite a scare."

"We were so worried about you, honey. Albus came to our house and told us everything he knew."

"I feel..." She attempted to push herself up into a sitting position, but failed miserably. "I feel tired, but I'm fine. Really. Is Professor Dumbledore around?" _I need to know where Severus is. Now._

As if he had read her mind, Dumbledore strode into her room. "Miss Granger. I'm pleased that you have awoken, and in such good spirits I see."

"Thank you for coming, Professor." Hermione half-smiled and continued, "What's been happening while I have been here? How long _have_ I been here? I meant to go help Madame Pomfrey...I guess this means I didn't make it there." _ Well, good going Granger. You're Captain Obvious!_

A great deal of sadness and pain consumed her former headmaster's once twinkling blue eyes. "No dear," he shook his head sadly. "You've been here five days, Hermione. By the time the Ministry's Aurors arrived at Hogwarts, the dark mark had already been levitated above the school. Of course most of the survivors," he then paused, as if in remembrance to the fallen. "yes, survivors, had successfully found their way through the passage into Hogsmeade where they could be rescued and treated by Madame Pomfrey and the Aurors. The remaining unfortunate few, including yourself, who could not make it to my office were found by the Aurors and apparated here until they were able to..."

"To do what, Professor?" Curiosity encircled Hermione.

"To join the fight, Miss Granger," Dumbledore finished, "A fight that I must get back to as soon as possible. The younger students have been reunited with their parents and returned home, but several of your friends have decided to fight. They have as much of a right to fight in this war as I do."

"And what of Professor Snape? Have you heard from him?" She squeaked. As much as she cared for the welfare of her friends and fellow students, she couldn't help seeking to appease the queasy feeling that had developed in her abdomen. Fearing the-response-that-she-knew-was-coming, she summoned all the strength she had left in her to sit up and look straight into his eyes. "Headmaster, please?" She begged with urgency, "Tell me. I have to know. If only for my own peace of mind."

Hesitating a moment longer, he turned away from a student for the first time in his life. He was very much expecting her question. Dumbledore had sensed the blossoming feelings between Hermione and his Potions Master over the past few months. Finally he said as gently as he could, "Severus...Severus has passed on." And then, Hermione screamed.

"WHAT? WHAT? WHAT?" She cried out in painful bursts, the look on her face daring the Headmaster to repeat his grim news. Hermione felt like the world was imploding around her. All that she had hoped for, the man she dreamed of sharing her life with - he was gone.Hot salty tears flowed freely down her flushed cheeks as she gathered her knees in her arms and rocked back and forth on the small white cot Pain drenched her every word and her breath panted out in short gasps. "He's not dead! He can't be! He's coming...back, isn't he Professor? He has to. He wouldn't leave me alone like this. Now..." She trailed off, gasping for air. _Composure, Hermione...You must keep your composure_. She fiercely glared at her former headmaster and almost completed her sentence, "...now that we've found each other."

"You have to understand this, my dear," Dumbledore interrupted before she could say anything further, his heart breaking for his former pupil and the man he had come to call his son. "He's not coming back."

_Composure? Screw composure. _"No!" Hermione shouted in a heated rage, catching the three adults in the room off-guard. "He's coming back! I know he is!" In ordinary circumstances, she would never ever yell at the Headmaster, nor would she yell at her parents. However, this situation was far from ordinary.

"Hermione..." Her father touched her shoulder gently. "Calm down, sweetheart..."

"I will NOT calm down." With a forceful shrug, she pushed her father's hand off her shoulder. She was not one to ever back down from something she believed in. To her, there was no other possibility -- as if Severus was going to burst through the large white doors any moment and take all her pain away. That moment never came.

Minutes flew by and the room remained deathly silent -- the adults knew better than to provoke her further. Albus finally decided that Hermione would need to be alone. Noone was helping to situation by lingering. _She needs time to herself to come to her senses. _ "Come, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, let's speak in the hall." Nodding in agreement, the two muggle dentists followed Albus out into the main corridor of St. Mungo's recovery wing. Hermione's screams and cries could be heard up and down the hall. She was causing such a commotion that it sounded like she was being physically tortured. _Perhaps she was._

"Albus, is there anything you can do for our daughter?" Mrs. Granger choked out between sobs, "You've done so much already, I know, but...is she going to be alright?"

"I have no reason not to believe that Hermione will make a full recovery. She is just in shock and it will take some time for the loss of Professor Snape to sink in."

Mr. Granger spoke in hushed tones into Dumbledore's ear, for he did not want to upset his poor wife further. "Is there a chance that her grief will consume her? I know nothing of how feelings of grief are dealt with in your world."

"Ah, Mr. Granger. You are very sharp, but when we grieve, it is not much different than in the muggle world. Witches, wizards and muggles have died of broken hearts before, as I am sure you are aware," Albus returned his whisper.

"Yes, that's why I asked. My daughter is strong...but she can be so stubborn, just like her mother...I fear that she won't ever let this go."

* * *

The Long Summary & Brief Plot Outline: The final war against Voldemort and his evil minions has begun in the world of wizards and witches. Not even Hogwarts is safe any more for Professor Severus Snape and Hermione Granger -- whom Snape realizes he loves almost too late! In what seems to be his only chance at helping defeat Voldemort, Snape comes to the conclusion that he must assume his role as a spy for the Order. Due to Hermione's fading health, Albus Dumbledore, Hermione's secret keeper, agrees to letting the Ministry of Magic place Hermione in the W.P.P (Wizard/Witch Protection Program) and with her concent, Hermione is to live out the rest of her life as a muggle without even the slightest memory of her time spent at Hogwarts or of the life she had once lived -- the world she had once loved. Our story truly begins years later, after the war finally ended and Voldemort was destroyed -- hopefully for good. A heartbroken Severus Snape wanders into muggle London and finds someone he least expected to see. Only problem is...he's going to have to start from scratch and learn how to befriend and love a seemingly muggle woman. Let's assume that from the beginning, Severus isn't exactly a muggle lover, though they are tolerated and he respects them for their achievements. 


End file.
